Tonight and the Rest of My Life
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: Okay, so this is set in 6th season. Leo never put that spell on Piper so she's extremely sad and he does something to make her feels better. A lot better that it sounds. Promise. I'd like if you'd review please.
1. Chapter 1

A New Day Has Come:

A New Day Has Come:

Tonight and the rest of my life

Piper sits on her bed, thinking about tomorrow, figuratively speaking. Tears suddenly start to fall down her cheeks. Tears of anger and sorrow, but most of all, sadness and pain. She's sad because she just lost her husband to a very powerful force of good magic… the Elders.

The emotional pain stings her ever so vulnerable heart. Her loving, caring heart that has been ripped out and thrown on the floor. And that's exactly how she feels at this very moment, like someone has just cut out her heart and banged it around on the walls of the Underworld, then thrown into purgatory.

But she's not going to turn into a Wendigo, Succubus, Banshee or Fury. She's going to be practical and logical and move on with her life. But she can't. Somehow, she knows she can't live without Leo in her life. He's her rock, the second piece of her heart, he's her freaking soul mate and he just up and left to become one of the people that put them through hell because they fell in love.

He's Up There, right now, probably watching her, sensing her emotions. She looks up at the ceiling as more tears spill out of her light brown eyes. Still can't believe that he left her and their son because of some stupid promotion. People turn down promotions for their family all the time, why does he have to be so different? Because he's an angel and being an Elder will help a lot of people, but me, that's why.

Piper wipes the tears from her eyes and closes and cheeks and walks out of her room. On her way down the stairs, Phoebe walks past her.

"Hey, Piper." Greets Phoebe, happily.

"Piss off, Phoebe." She instantly feels guilty, so she turns around and grabs her arm. "No, Phoebe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."

"It's okay, Piper and I do forgive you. I understand what you're going through." Reassures Phoebe, giving her a smile and Piper smiles.

Paige orbs in with a great big smile. "Wassup, my sisters?"

Piper glares at her, then at the chandelier above Paige, then it blows up and starts to fall on Paige, but she orbs out in fear of being hurt, then orbs back beside the broken source of light.

"What the hell was that?!" Paige asks, freaked out.

"Oh my God! Paige, I'm so sorry!" Piper starts to cry. "I didn't mean to. I just- I'm so sorry!" She runs back upstairs and moments later they both hear a door slam shut, and then lock.

While they start to clean up, Leo orbs in with Wyatt in his hands. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Leo." They both greet.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Other than your wife trying to kill me?" Paige asks sarcastically. "Nothing."

"What? Is Piper okay?" He questions worried.

"I don't think so. You better take Wyatt to Chris and leave him there for the night. I don't think it's safe for him here at the moment." Explains Phoebe.

"But we don't even know who Chris is. How can you trust him?" Leo asks.

"Leo, I don't care, take him back to the Elders then. It's not safe for him in the house, or any of us for that matter." Says Phoebe.

"Okay." Leo orbs out with Wyatt.

Phoebe sighs and looks at Paige and then the shattered chandelier. "I still can't believe she attacked you."

"I can. Losing Leo is tremendously huge for her. It took out a big chunk of her heart. I just hope she doesn't do it again." Paige tells her.

"Well, if we stay out of her way and not sound too happy, she won't." as Leo orbs in without Wyatt. "And you, mister, you need to leave because you're in more danger than any of us."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks confused.

"Piper is pissed off at you. She thinks you screwed her over. She thinks you picked the Elders over her and your son." Paige explains.

"That's ridiculous! I had no choice. If I had the choice I would be with her and Wyatt in a heartbeat. How can she not know that?" Leo wonders out loud.

"We think she does, but for her it's easier to be angry than to be sad. That's how Prue was, too." Explains Phoebe. "She's gonna be on ice for a few days, so I'd stay as far away from her as possible."

"Okay." Leo orbs out.

Piper can hear them from her bedroom, where she is clinging onto the pillow Leo usually slept on, for comfort. She heard everything and she hates being analyzed. It's something her sisters and Leo do to her all the time and she hates it, now more than ever.

She closes her eyes, as more tears pour out of her eyes and slowly, cries herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

The next morning…

Piper wakes up at 10:37am feeling like crap. Even the morning sickness she had with Wyatt wasn't this bad. She slowly gets out of bed, walks into the bathroom, brushes her hair and teeth and washes her face. She goes downstairs into the kitchen and accidentally walks straight into the swinging door.

"Ouch!" She exclaims then pushes past the door, into the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" asks Phoebe.

"Nothing interesting. Is Wyatt still Up There with Leo?" She asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Paige asks.

"I overheard you guys talking last night." Piper explains as Leo orbs in with Wyatt. Piper glares at Leo and the toaster behind him blows up and she runs out of the kitchen.

"That was a really great toaster." Comments Phoebe as Wyatt orbs out of Leo's arms and upstairs into Piper's who holds her son close and cries some more.

A few hours later…

Phoebe and Paige come in, after taking Wyatt downstairs to Leo. They both lay in the bed beside Piper who is staring at a picture of Leo. She is still crying by the way.

"H-how can you love someone so much and hate them just the same?" Piper asks her sisters.

"Piper, you don't hate Leo." Paige says.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't think that's true. I think you're angry at something else, but you don't want to say. What are you really angry at?" asks Phoebe.

"I wish everyone would stop overanalyzing me! I'm not 3-years-old!" Piper shouts and her door blows up. "Damn it!"

"Piper, will you just talk to us?" Paige asks as Piper gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom. "What are you really angry at?!"

"Destiny!" She slams the door to the bathroom. When she shuts the door she sits down in front of the door and cries even more. _How did my life get so screwed up? I used to be so happy and now I'm a wreck. I just lost my husband, my soul mate. How am I supposed to get over that?_

She gets up and walks over to the radio and turns it on. The song _Sand and Water _by Beth Nielson Chapman come on

_All alone I didn't like the feeling_

_All alone I sat and cried_

_All alone I had to find some meaning_

_In the center of the pain I felt inside_

_All alone I came into this world_

_All alone I will someday die_

_Solid stone is just sand and water baby_

_Sand and water and a million years gone by_

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns_

_I will hear you in the sound of the waves_

_I will know you when I come as we are _

_Will come through the doors beyond the grave_

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow_

_All alone I raise this child_

_Flesh and bone he's just bursting towards tomorrow_

_And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile_

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns_

_I will hear you in the sound of the waves_

_I will know you when I come as we are _

_Will come through the doors beyond the grave_

_All alone I came into this world_

_All alone I will someday die_

_Solid stone is just sand and water baby_

_Sand and water and a million years gone by_

And that's exactly how she feels. Everyday she wonders why she sits there and takes it or why she even stays there, where he just orbs in whenever he feels like it. She wishes she could just hit him over and over, and then wrap her arms around him and kiss him so passionately he won't no what to do with himself.

"Good news, Leo!" Paige says, minutes later after she and Phoebe walk into the kitchen where Leo is feeding Wyatt. "She doesn't hate you!"

"She hates destiny." Informs Phoebe.

"Well, what do we do about that?" Leo asks.

"There's nothing we can do, we just have to let her grieve… and take showers."

"Huh?" Leo looks confused.

"Yeah, she's taken six showers in the last two days. I wonder what she does in there." Says Phoebe.

"She probably cries. I hate seeing her like this." Paige looks at the floor.

"Has she been out of the house?" He asks.

"Yeah, she goes to P3. She's either there of here. And she locks herself in her room." Paige explains. "But she blew her door off just now, so she can't very well do that anymore."

"Why did she blow her door off?" Leo asks.

"Because Miss Ask Phoebe was overanalyzing her." Paige blames it on Phoebe.

"Hey, at least we got her to open up a little." Reasons Phoebe.

"At the expense of her door." Paige fires back.

"So, how's Chris doing?" Leo changes the subject.

"He's worse than Grams on the whole demon hunting thing. Piper tackled him the other day because he told her she needed to control her power." Paige tells him as Chris orbs in.

"Hey, how's Piper?" He asks.

"She's hanging in there, but I think she needs Amethyst." Says Phoebe.

"The gemstone?" Paige asks.

"No, it's her favorite stuffed animal she had when she was a little girl. A rabbit." Leo explains.

"How did you know that? She didn't tell anyone about that, not even Prue. How-?" asks Phoebe stunned.

"She told me on the night I proposed to her." Leo explains.

"Oh, that's so romantic! If you two were still together." Says Phoebe.

"So, what demon are we after now?" Paige ignores her sister.

"No demon, yet. Just checking on you guys after the Stillman sisters thing." Chris tells them.

"That's new." Paige states.

"And that's not nice." Chris remarks.

"Sorry."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" they hear Piper yell, then they walk out of the kitchen and see a demon get thrown over the stairs, then Piper wrapped in a towel come to the stairs and throw an athame directly at the demons throat. Vanquishing him.

"Whoa." Leo says and Piper snaps her head around to look at him. "Piper."

Piper looks down at her chest to see the spot over her heart is bleeding. She touches the blood and stares at it for a moment, and then bolts back upstairs.

"I think her heart just broke. I can feel it." announces Phoebe, gasping for air and clutching her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later…

1 week later…

Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen, drinking coffee, when Leo walks in.

"Hey, Leo, where'd you come from?" Paige asks.

"Went upstairs to check Wyatt… and Piper. They're both taking a nap." He tells them.

"So, she didn't see you?" Leo nods. "Okay, good. Now, do you have any idea why she won't speak English?" asks Phoebe.

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps talking in French. I think she called me a bitch, but I'm not for sure." Paige explains.

"Oh, what has she been saying?" He asks.

"I think she said qu'est-ce que something else after I called her name." Paige tells him.

"Qu'est que tu veux. It means what do you want?" He explains.

"Well, what does dis-le en francaise mean?" asks Phoebe.

"Say it in French." Leo replies.

"I just did."

"No, that's what it means." He says.

"Oh." As Piper walks in and sees Leo.

"Je vais." She starts to walk out.

"Piper, wait. We need to talk." Leo stops her.

"Nous avons."

"Not properly."

"Oui, nous avons."

"Oh, oui! That mean yes!" exclaims Phoebe.

"No, we haven't." Leo ignores Phoebe.

"Tu es-" Piper is interrupted.

"Don't. Phoebe, Paige, could you give us a minute?" Leo asks and Phoebe and Paige walk out. "Piper, talk to me." He reaches for her hand, but she pulls it back.

"Don't touch me! You lost that right, when you left our son and me. You know what, you just need to leave. Get out. Get out of my house." Piper demands, tears threatening her eyes.

"No, I won't. Piper, look at me. You know I'd never leave you if I had the choice, but I didn't. You need to understand that." Leo tells her.

"That is bull, Leo! You could've clipped your wings! You had a choice!" Piper shouts.

"That is true, but then I wouldn't have been able to protect my family. To protect you and Wyatt." Leo walks over to her, puts his arms around her and she cries into his shoulder.

"It hurts, Leo. It hurts so much. Everyone in my life leaves me. First Dad walked out, then Mom died, then Grams, and then Prue, now you. I'm not supposed to love you but I do…I do love you, Leo, so much." Piper sobs.

Leo lifts Piper's head to meet with his. "I know and I love you." He whispers, and then gently presses his lips to hers. Soon, though the kiss heats up and Leo backs Piper up against the wall.

"Leo, w-we can't do this." Piper breathes out.

"Yes, we can." Leo begins to kiss her neck.

"No, we can't. You're still an Elder." Piper reasons.

"And you're still my wife." He fires back, and then captures her lips in a powerful kiss. He slips his tongue into her mouth and massages their tongues. Piper lets out a small moan, as Leo's hands slide over her butt, over her hips and up her shirt. It feels so good to feel her again.

Piper's hands travel up Leo's chest and move up to play with his dark blonde hair. She sucks on his tongue and he moans. Leo grabs the back of Piper's thighs and lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Soon, they become a swirl of orbs and disappear. They reappear in the same orbs in their room.

Leo lays Piper down on the bed, walks over to the new door he made for her, and locks it. He moves back over to the bed to see Piper sitting up. She takes his big man hands in her small, determined ones.

"Leo, I want this, I really do, but I don't want to get hurt again." Piper explains, looking into Leo's sea green eyes. "Tell me you won't hurt me again."

"Piper, I won't hurt you hurt again. I still love you." Leo tells her with such passion Prue could walk in and she wouldn't take her eyes off Leo. She smiles, and then smirks at him. "What?" he asks, and then Piper stands on her knees, grabs Leo's hand and makes him unzip her jacket to reveal her black lacy bra. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. An angel equals gentle, warm, soft, potent. A witch equals demanding, teasing, pure, potent. I feel like being a tease, what about you?" She asks, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"Um, I think I'll be the one calling the shots, not you." Leo tells her.

"Why you?"

"Because I'm stronger and I can sense every good feeling you have and you're thinking about how badly you want to touch my chest and abs." Leo smirks at her. She looks at his muscular upper body and bites her lip. She then unhooks her bra from the front and slides it off her arms and throws it on the floor.

"Well, I can sense how badly," she kisses his lips, "you," she kisses his cheek, "want," she kisses his neck, "me." She nibbles on his ear.

He moves back and kisses her, laying her back down on the bed. Piper moves her hands to undo Leo's belt buckle, and then undo his pants. Leo slides his pants off and tosses them to the floor. She smiles against his lips at his eagerness. Leo pulls down Piper's skirt along with her panties.

Piper moans low in her throat as Leo gently licks, bites, sucks and kisses her neck. He then trails soft, barely noticeable kisses down her chest and stomach.

"Piper." Phoebe knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Piper asks.

"Can we come in?" Paige asks.

They then hear a thud then Piper giggle, then she opens the door in a robe.

"We were just wondering how you are." Admits Phoebe.

"I'm fine. Why?" she looks at their confused faces. "Oh, you mean my talk with Leo? Yeah, it went great. We're on the same terms."

"Well, where is he? We've been calling him." Paige says.

"He has some business to take care of and asked not be disturbed." She tells them, trying to hide a smile.

"Okay, do you want some company?" asks Phoebe.

"No thanks." Piper goes to shut the door, but her sisters stop her.

"Piper, were here for you." Paige tells her.

"I know." Piper closes the door and locks it. She walks back over to the bed and sits with her back to Leo. "Are we going to tell them?"

"Tell who?" He asks confused.

"My sisters. Are we going to tell them about us?" She asks.

"Well, sooner or later, but we can't now. Otherwise the Elders will find out." He explains.

"I know, but I don't know how long I can keep this from them."

"Well, you have to try."

"Okay." She giggles, when she feels Leo kiss her neck. He pushes the robe off her shoulders and kisses every inch of her bare skin. She takes in a sharp breath as Leo's hands roam inside her robe. She stands up, takes off the robe and gets in bed, under the covers with Leo.

"Do you wanna…?" He asks.

She knows what he's talking about and to be honest she really doesn't want to. "No."

"Good." He grins and she climbs on top of him.

"Do you think we should?" She asks.

"Only if you do." He tells her, truthfully.

"Okay, I don't."

"Great choice." He then rolls on top of her and pins her hips to the bed.

"You're such a control freak." She chuckles and the rest of their night is spent in bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning…

The next morning…

Piper is awakened by the sudden sunlight in her face. She tries to stretch, but feels two, strong, protective, muscular arms around her. A wave of relief washes over her, but then she realizes someone must've pulled back the curtains. She sits straight up, pulling the sheet to her chest.

"Hey, Piper. This little guy woke up a few minutes ago. Who is he?"

"Oh my God… Prue?" Piper looks at the woman holding her son. "Is-is it really you?"

"Of course it's me. Now, who is this?" Prue repeats her questions.

"Oh, we have a problem." Piper whispers, then looks over at Leo who is still sleeping soundly. She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek, then puts in her robe and gets out of the bed. "Come on." She grabs Prue's hand, walks into the hallway and closes the door behind them. "Phoebe! Paige! Get out here, now!"

Moments later, the two youngest Charmed Ones walk out of their rooms.

"Piper, what the hell are you doing up at 8 in the morning?" Paige asks still half asleep.

"Oh my God! It's you." Phoebe walks over and hugs Prue.

"Yeah, Pheebs, it's me."

"Who is she?" Paige asks.

"Paige, this is Prue." Piper introduces her.

"That's Prue? It's really her?" Paige goes over and hugs Prue who is still holding Wyatt.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep saying that?" Prue asks awkwardly.

"What's the last thing you remember, honey?" asks Phoebe.

"I remember Shax trying to kill our innocent and Piper had smaller boobs." Prue tells them and they all look at Piper's chest and she crosses her and over her chest.

"Prue… you… you died. About two years ago." Piper explains.

"I died?" Prue chokes out. "But that means Shax is still…"

"No, we vanquished him."

"But the power of three…?" Prue tries.

"Was reconstituted." Paige finishes.

"What? How?" Prue asks.

"I'm Paige Matthews, your baby half sister. Our mom had an affair with her whitelighter, which you probably already know. Anyway, I was the product, but they had to give me up at birth to protect me." Paige explains as Chris orbs in behind her.

"Hey, everybody!" He greets, startling Paige, making her orb out and back in, then turns around and pushes Chris who is laughing.

"Damn it, Chris! I told you not to do that!" Paige exclaims.

"Yeah, I know." He continues to laugh.

"He's cute. Your boyfriend?" Prue asks.

"Ew! No! He's just out whitelighter." Paige explains.

"Just?" Chris gives her a look.

"What about Leo?" Prue asks.

"Oh, yeah, Leo!" shouts Phoebe.

"No!" Piper runs up to her door, when she sees Leo trying to open the door. She grabs the doorknob and closes the door. "Leo is busy and…" she struggles with the door.

"Piper, what's wrong with your door?" asks Phoebe.

"Nothing. I'll be right back. And don't tell her anything." Piper barely opens the door, but the door flies opens, she gets pulled in and it closes all in one swift motion. Once inside she accidentally falls on top of a naked Leo. She lets out a small laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Someone called my name." He explains.

"So, you decided to walk out of our room, which you're not even supposed to be in, completely naked?" Piper asks sarcastically.

"Right, well I'm still half asleep." He reasons.

"Mmm, well, Prue's back."

"What? She is?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, we just told her about Paige." Piper tells him.

"Really?" He asks not even paying attention. He flips her onto her back and she doesn't notice.

"Yeah, she didn't remember dying, so we had to explain that to her and about the new power of-" She is cut off by an incredible pleasure in her lower body caused by her husband. "Three."

"What happened after that?" He asks, moving slowly inside her.

"And then… then Paige, sh-she told Pr-Prue about h-her. Oh, God!" Piper bites her lip, as Leo starts to kiss her neck.

"And then what happened?" He hisses into her ear, going deeper inside her.

"And then… Chris orbed in and scared the crap out of Paige." Piper moans, then laughs, slightly. "Actually, that was funny. Oh, Leo!"

"After that?"

"We started talking about you and… and God, Leo, please go faster! I can't take it anymore!" Piper pleads.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Leo moves faster inside of her.

Outside, in the hallway, they hear some unusual muffled noises coming from Piper's room. Minutes later, Piper walks out, still in her robe, her cheeks flushed red and a big grin plastered on her face.

"Okay, so what were we talking about?" She asks.

"Leo. And what were those noises?" questions Phoebe.

"What? Nothing. It was the radio." She lies, taking Wyatt from Prue. "Prue, Leo and I are separated."

"What? Why?" Prue asks.

"Because he's an Elder." Piper explains.

"What? Why?" Prue asks.

"Because Chris made him an Elder." Piper explains.

"What? Why?" Prue asks.

"To make room for me as their whitelighter." Chris explains.

"What? Why?" Prue asks.

"To protect Wyatt." Chris explains.

"What? Why?" Prue asks.

"Will you stop that?" Chris asks.

"What? Why?" Prue pauses. "I'm joking." She turns to Piper. "But wait, you two were just-"

"Married." Piper covers Prue's mouth. "Yeah, I know, but soul mates don't stay separated for long."

"Wow. That is a turn around. Last week, you tried to kill him. This week, you believe in fate. Don't take this the morning way, but you're a little bit fickle." Paige tells her.

"Now, I know where Wyatt gets it from." Says Phoebe.

"Who is Wyatt?" Prue asks.

"Wyatt is mine and Leo's son. This little cutie right here." Piper bounces Wyatt up and down in her arms a little.

"Aw! He looks just like Leo." Prue looks at Chris. "And you look like Piper."

"Yeah, I know, I get that a lot." Chris tells her as Leo orbs in.

"Hey, Leo." Prue greets.

"Prue! Hey! You're back!" Leo acts surprised, then hugs her and casts a sideward glance to Piper. "So, what were you talking about?"

"How much Chris looks like Piper." Prue tells him.

Leo looks at Piper and then at Chris. "He does look like Piper. That is so weird."

"Okay, on that note, I'm going back to bed." Says Phoebe and she and Paige start walking towards their rooms.

"Leo, take Wyatt downstairs, give him a bottle and I'm gonna talk to Prue." Piper hands Wyatt to Leo and takes Prue into her and Leo's room.

"I'm confused. If you and Leo are separated, then why were you two…?" Prue asks.

"Here's the thing, Leo and I are going to stay married behind the Elders backs and you can't tell Phoebe and or Paige. Leo and I are going to tell them, when we're ready." Piper explains.

"How did you get to breaking all the rules?" Prue asks impressed.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Well, it's just is all. I mean, you're not my little sister anymore, well you are, but you're going behind the Elders backs to see a guy. You have a son, you're the big sister." Prue explains. "Wow, I never thought I'd be saying this, but you're everything I've ever wanted to be."

Piper looks at her. "You do know who you're talking to, right?" She asks.

Prue laughs. "Yes and it's true."

"Hmm, well, don't I feel special."

They both laugh.

"We have a slight problem. Who's going to be the big sister?" Piper asks.

"That's a good question. Why don't we ask Phoebe and Paige when they wake." Prue suggests, and then they walk downstairs, into the kitchen, where Leo has just finished heating up a bottle for Wyatt.

"That wasn't a very long talk." Leo comments, giving Wyatt, who is sitting in his high chair, his bottle.

"Yeah, well, we got straight to the point. I know about you two, but your secret's safe with me." Prue explains.

"Well, good somebody knows." He says.

"Somebody knows what?" asks Phoebe as she and Paige come into the kitchen.

"That I rock." Piper and Prue announce at the same time.

"But then again everybody knows that." Piper smiles.

"And I got the Pride sin ball." Prue laughs and so do Phoebe, Piper and Leo.

"What? I don't get it." Paige says.

"Yeah, sorry, Paige. You weren't there, although I wish you were there for my wedding. That was one of the worst days of my life and one of the most perfect." Piper tells her.

"And again, sorry for ruining it for you." Prue apologizes.

"It's okay. I'm over it." Piper reassures her.

"Oh, I saw that." Paige says.

"You did? How?" Prue asks.

"Piper cast a spell, but I guess magic took it too literally and Phoebe, a warlock, and I got sent through time." Paige explains.

"I thought you two were going back to bed." Piper says.

"We were too awake and I have work soon." Explains Phoebe. "Plus, I want to talk to my oldest sister."

"Oh, that's what we wanted to talk to you guys about. Who's going to be the oldest sister of the group?" Piper asks and Wyatt orbs out.

"Well, um, what are your powers Prue?" Paige asks.

"Telekinesis and astral projection." Prue informs.

"I pick Piper." Announce Phoebe and Paige together, and then laugh.

"It's just that in a situation, where we're trapped in the Underworld surrounded by demons, Piper could freeze them, so we have enough time to orb out." Paige explains.

"I understand." Prue sighs, and then they hear Piper gasp loudly. They all turn to look at her and see she's turning purple. She turns to the space between the basement door and herself and vomits blue stuff, all over that part of the floor. Moments later she screams, while looking at it. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"I swallowed a bug!" Then she throws up more. "That's disgusting!"

Chris orbs in near the vomit, but scoots away from it, quickly. "That's disgusting!"

"That's what Piper just said." Paige tells him and Piper throws up more.

"I'm gonna go check on Wyatt." Informs Phoebe, and then walks out of the kitchen.

"Why is it blue?" Paige asks no one in particular.

"She had two blue PowerAde's last night." Leo explains, and Piper throws up more, then spits out the vomit left in her mouth. Leo walks up behind her and puts his hands on either side of her elbows. "I'm gonna take her upstairs."

"Hey, Piper, I think I can see the fly." Prue says, looking at the vomit, then Piper turns and throws up all over Leo's torso.

"Oh my God! That is so gross!" Chris states.

"Ew!" Prue and Paige exclaim.

"Okay, let's go." Leo grunts, then orbs out upstairs in his and Piper's room with Piper.

"Sorry I threw up on you." Piper says quietly.

"It's okay." He tells her then they walk into their bathroom. Piper starts to brush her teeth and Leo starts to strip, unnoticeably.

When Piper finishes brushing her teeth, she pops 3 mints into her mouth and turns around. "Oh." She tilts her head to the side. "Uh… you start the shower and I'll be right back." She gives him a big kiss on the lips, looks down at his area and walks out in the hallway, bumping into Prue.

"Hey, Piper. Is Leo in the shower?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, I told him I'd be in, in a minute, but first I have to clean up the puke." She goes to walk away, but Prue stops her.

"Oh, Chris is doing that." Prue informs.

"He is? Why?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. So, you gonna go take a "shower" now?" Prue asks with a smirk.

"In a minute. Leo's still washing the puke out of his hair." Piper explains. "I cannot believe I threw up on my husband."

"Well, he was the closest to you." Prue replies.

"True."

"So do you still own P3?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, but I might have to fire one of my new bartenders." Piper tells her.

"Why?" Prue questions.

"The other day, Phoebe came by to get for lunch and her new Empathic abilities enabled her to feel what he was feeling for me and at the time he was checking me out. So, if that's going to continue to happen, I'm gonna have to fire him." She explains.

"That's creepy." Prue states.

"That's what I said."

"I guess you better get back to the shower." Prue suggests.

"What if he's still washing his hair?" Piper asks.

"Then undress very, very slowly." Prue smiles and then walks away.

Piper laughs, walks into the bathroom, lock the door and starts to undress very, very, very slowly. When she's finished she steps into the shower, where Leo is lathering his body in soap.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hey. Let's play a game." She suggests.

"What game?" He asks.

Piper wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately, then pulls away. "The one where I satisfy you, you satisfy me and we're both very, very, very satisfied."

"I think that's a great idea." He grins, then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. He slides his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan. He backs her into the wet shower wall and lifts her up and she wraps her sexy legs around his waist.

Piper closes her brown eyes and lets out a very loud moan as Leo slips inside of her. With one hand wrapped around his wife and the other up against the shower wall, he slides in and out of Piper, moving her up and down against the wall of the shower.

Leo trails his kisses down Piper's jawbone, neck, and chest and to her breasts. Piper arches her back as he sucks on her breasts, then there's a knock at the door.

"Piper?" calls Phoebe from outside of the bathroom door.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Piper groans. "What Phoebe?"

"I just came to see if you were okay." Says Phoebe and gets a squeal from Piper in response. "Are you okay?"

"I am… better than okay." Piper laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day…

Piper is in the kitchen, in her clothes for the day, drinking coffee, when Phoebe walks in.

"Hey, Piper, have you seen my…" Phoebe tries to ask, but notices Piper's appearance and stops short.

"Have I seen you're what?" Piper inquires.

"My, my, my. What are you wearing?" questioned Phoebe.

"Oh, I didn't pick this out; my boyfriend did, before he left this morning." Piper tells her. _It's not a complete lie. I mean Leo did pick this out. "_He said he wanted to see me in it."

"Didn't you tell him you were spending the day with your sisters?"

"Of course, he just likes to keep an eye on me. Don't worry, he won't spoil our plans." Piper tells her.

"Okay, back to the clothes-"

Paige comes in abruptly stopping Phoebe's speech.

"Alright, I'm ready, I'm – Phoebe!" She shouts suddenly.

"What?!" shouts Phoebe.

"Piper, she's possessed!"

"I am? How come I wasn't informed of this?" Piper questions sarcastically.

"Oh my God! It is Piper! What happened?! You look like... like… well, not someone's mother." Paige says shocked.

"Thank you, but this wasn't my choice of attire." Piper tells her, placing her empty coffee cup in the sink.

"It was her boyfriend's, the one who left before either of us had the chance to get up this morning." Informs Phoebe.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Paige looks at Piper.

"You also didn't know I owned this outfit." Piper smirks.

"True, but wait, was that you screaming last night? I thought that was my imagination. You know it sounded like you were calling Leo's name." Paige tells her.

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh, you must've misheard me because of course I wouldn't be screaming Leo's name during sex with… with someone… else." She tries to hide her apparent blushing, but Leo orbs in behind her, causing her to blush even more.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Paige smiles.

"Well, actually your name, but… you know. Shall we go?" Piper offers, noticing Leo staring at her with lust and desire evident in his eyes.

"Wait, we've barley seen him all week. How you been Leo?" asks Phoebe.

"Huh? What? Oh, fine." He tears his eyes away from Piper's ass.

"Oh, you see, he's fine. Now, can we go?" Piper rushes.

"No, we have to wait for Prue." Paige points out.

"Actually, she's not coming. She doesn't want to risk anyone noticing her, so she's gonna wait, until we get home." Explains Phoebe.

"Okay, well then, I guess we can go." Paige announces then walks out of the kitchen with Phoebe to follow.

"I'll be right out." She calls to them and then turns to Leo. "I told you this outfit was going to get you in trouble."

He looks at her; she's wearing a pink strapless corset type top that clasps together in one spot, under her breasts, black leather hip hugger pants and strappy high heeled sandals and her hair is out. Put together the entire outfit complements her breasts, curves and ass.

"Oh, come on. They didn't even notice." He wraps his arms around her.

"Don't be so sure. Phoebe is an Empath, remember? Oh, and look in the book for a sound proofing spell, okay." She gives him a peck on the cheek, but he pulls her back by her waist and kisses her full on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." When she is out of sight he whispers to himself, "I cannot wait until tonight."


End file.
